


Late Shift

by breakingwho



Series: Let It Happen [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingwho/pseuds/breakingwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works a late shift and arrives home with a  rather unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Shift

Sherlock has been called many things; "idiot", "git", "tit", "weirdo", "freak." The list just goes on, really. He's been scolded for things he sincerely didn't know was unacceptable. They're usually minor socially unacceptable acts that people can easily roll their eyes at and get over. But this, _this_ just takes the cake. 

Well, more like, this takes the cake, throws it against the walls and smears it everywhere then sets it on fire.

John hailed a cab. He went to light up the screen of his phone for the time, but it stayed blank. Dead. A cab, almost hazardously, pulled up to the curb and John climbed in, announcing his destination. He flicked his wrist to his eyes and squinted at his watch. Seven past midnight. Shit.

The entire fifteen minutes of the cab racing between London's buildings then screeching to a red light and repeating this with the occasional sharp turns, John impatiently tapped his fingers on his knee, which was not still either.

The only thing the doctor was anticipating was Sherlock either magically asleep on the couch or making a mess of the kitchen with an experiment. When john unlocked the bulky navy blue door he was greeted with Mrs. Hudson rushing from her own flat towards him with tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Oh, John, love, you must do something!" She exclaimed, a handkerchief padding across her face.

"What. Mrs. Hudson, calm down. What's happened?" There was visible panic in John's eyes as he watched one of her shaking fingers point towards his flat. He placed a nervous, but reassuring hand in her shoulder before skipping steps to where Sherlock was. Or should be.

The door was open ajar and he shoved it completely open, it crashing into the wall. John stood still, eyes scanning the sitting room. They finally landed on Sherlock sitting on the floor, rubble and debris and just general disaster surrounding him.

John's face increased in temperature as rage boiled from his toes to brain. "Sherlock are you fu-" his eyes squeezed shut, anger choking his words.

Sherlock's back was facing John. It was hunched and the back of his long neck was visible from his head being held between his knees which were folded to his chest. Then it seemed as though his head sunk further between those bony knees at the sound of John's voice.

John was now standing behind the balled up body, some objects have been nudged to the side to make a path. 

"Stand up." John's voice dropped to military mode. Sherlock stood but didn't face John. 

His heart was racing at a hundred beats per minute, though that's ridiculous and highly unlikely, but it's exactly what it felt like behind Sherlock's chest. "I thought you weren't coming back..." Sherlock muttered with his mouth away from John, making it completely incoherent for the other man.

"Excuse me, you what?" John's ear jerked up and out a bit as his anxiety ridden habit of licking his lips slipped out.  
It was silent, the only sound bubbling in his ears were the bubbling of his anger until Sherlock's previous words were miraculously made clear in his head. "Did you say you thought I wasn't coming back?" His fingers on both hands wiggled then clenched closed at the sides of his body.

Sherlock straightened his back and pivoted to face John. His arms were sleeved with nicotine patches and miscellaneous things were sticking to him as he watched John's expression go from blatant anger to overwhelming concern.

John sighed, remembering how fragile the other actually was. Especially when it came to him, apparently. John had a long shift today and his phone died not nearly half way through because Sherlock "burrowed" his charger then melted it in the microwave. So when his phone comes alive again, he knew there was going to be a plethora of messages from Sherlock.

"I was.." Sherlock swallowed, "worried. Just worried."

"So you tore the flat apart and decided to make an art project out of yourself." John was still undoubtedly irked by Sherlock but with a twinge of warmth and sympathy. He couldn't help but to chuckle as he stepped over a few more things towards Sherlock. John pinched a piece of shredded paper stuck to the others cheek and ripped it off like a bandaid. Sherlock flinched then John replaced the possibly piece of receipt once pressed into Sherlock face with his hand. His chest blanketed with warmth as he felt Sherlock melt into his touch.

"You are the biggest idiot I know. Come'ere." At John's words, Sherlock slumped against John, forehead pressed into his shoulder and arms dangling. John wrapped his own arms around Sherlock's head and caught the faint scent of smoke.

Oh, he was gonna pay big time. John knew that Sherlock knew he could smell the unwanted scent but for now they both ignored it and tangled themselves together into a proper hug; John's arms around Sherlock's neck and Sherlock's arms around John's waist, to which made John elevate slightly onto his toes so Sherlock wouldn't feel like he was breaking his back just to hug him.

"Tomorrow, you're going to clean the entire flat, naked, while I drink tea and watch you." John said, voice muffled by still being entangled in their hug. Sherlock just huffed a laugh and held his somehow tolerating doctor tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there isn't any smut and that it's pretty short, agh. It's just I've been meaning to update but what is motivation (I don't know) and it's almost 1 in the morning so I'm a bit drowsy and unfocused, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPLOAD SOMETHING. 
> 
> Okay goodnight sorry for any grammatical errors and such and such !


End file.
